swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Carbine
Carbines are ranged weapons employed by Carbineers, Bounty Hunters, and Squad Leaders to attack from a medium range, further than pistols but closer than most rifles. Carbines hinder a player's movement speed when equipped; this hindrance is not as severe as a rifle's but is greater than a pistol's, or that of any melee weapon. Rate of fire and accuracy with carbine weapons are determined by the Carbine Speed and Carbine Accuracy mods, in addition to generic speed and accuracy modifiers. All carbines have a SAC cap of 73 and a approximatly speed cap of 1.95. Craftable Carbines Alliance Needler Carbine A new mid-level Carbine with Kinetic damage. Also appears as a quest reward item from Boba Fett's Clone Relics quest. One of the standard issues weapons of the Rebel Alliance. * Combat Level: 30 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-50m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 678 ** Wound chance: 18.4% * Schematic Bothan Bola Carbine A new high-level Carbine. * Combat Level: 40 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-50m * Stat caps ** Max damage: ** Wound chance: * Schematic CDEF Carbine A beginning marksman's carbine, it is useful for little more than attaining your first Carbines skill box. Looted easily, found on the bazaar cheaply. * Combat Level: 1 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-35m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: ** Wound chance: * Schematic Czerka Dart Carbine A Bounty Hunter's choice kinetic weapon. Made by one of the oldest companies the in Galaxy, Czerka Corp. * Combat Level: 80 * Certified at: Bounty Carbines IV * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-50m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 113-225 ** Max elemental: 0 * Schematic DH17 Carbine The first upgrade from the CDEF Carbine, the DH17 does slightly more damage, letting you get that next skill box a little quicker. Note that there is a version that has "polished black" in the description, with the look to the right. This version (of the same name) has a range of 1-30m. A typical weapon used by the Rebellion, It also has a smaller more lethal Pistol edition. * Combat Level: 5 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-40m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 106 ** Wound chance: * Schematic DH17 Short Carbine Similar in look to the DH17, the DH17 Short is sometimes called the Subnose Carbine. It is a decent upgrade from the DH17, except for its closer range requirement. * Combat Level: 10 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-35m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 212.75 ** Wound chance: * Schematic DXR6 Carbine The only carbine with range greater than 60m and a 82 SAC Cap. It is used by the Empire, mostly commonly seen wielded by Stormtroopers and Imperial Security. * Combat Level: 40 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-65m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 888 ** Wound chance: ** SAC: 82 * Schematic E11 Carbine Now Obsolete in the eyes of the Galactic Empire, the E11 Mark I is a weapon used since the early years of the Galactic Empire but is easily obsolete compared to the Mark II, which has can fire faster, do more damage and has way more attachments on it. Mercenaries and Rebellion soldiers wield this weapon more, as well as Imperial Recruit Trainees. * Combat Level: 14 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-40m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 396 ** Wound chance: 14.95% * Schematic E11 Carbine Mark II A more powerful version of the E11 Carbine. Used by the Empire which has recently upgraded it's firepower during the Imperial Crackdown. Can only be wielded by Master Carbineers. * Combat Level: 80 * Certified At: Master Carbineer * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-50m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 113-225 ** Max elemental: 0 * Schematic E5 Carbine The Carbine of choice for a Officer. Can be seen in the hands of battle droids in the battle of the gungans vs. the trade federation in Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace. * Combat Level: 80 * Certified At: Officer * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-50m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 113-225 ** Max elemental: 0 * Schematic EE3 Carbine The weapon Boba Fett can be seen using in The Empire Strikes Back. Excellent addition to any arsenal. * Combat Level: 22 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-50m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 488 ** Wound chance: 10.35% * Schematic Elite Carbine An attractive and overall excellent carbine when produced by an experienced Weaponsmith. * Combat Level: 88 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-50m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 125-250 ** Max elemental: 0 * Schematic Enhanced E11 Carbine Made from a schematic from the Imperial Themepark. These were converted to E11 Carbine Mark II for the Combat Upgrade. Laser Carbine A high-end carbine, great for finishing up an elite profession. * Combat Level: 50 * Damage Type: Energy/Heat * Range: 0-50m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 857 ** Wound chance: 18.4% * Schematic Quest Rewards / Looted Carbines Corestrike Rancor * Combat Level: 72 * Required Profession: None * Skill Mods: ** Carbine Speed: 5 ** General Ranged Accuracy: 4 * Damage: ** Base Type: Energy ** Damage: 83 - 167 * Other Stats: ** Range: 0-35m CY-M Carbine * Combat Level: 88 * Skill Required: None * Damage: ** Base Type: Energy ** Damage: 125 - 250 * Range: 0 - 50m DC15 Carbine A relic of the Clone Wars, this carbine is granted from Boba Fett's Clone Relics quest. * Combat Level: 54 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-35m * Stat caps: ** Damage Range: ** Wound chance: ** SAC Range: ~85 * No schematic (quest reward) Exemplar's Mark A unique version of the EE3 Carbine looted on Energy ** Damage: 82 - 165 * Range: 0-35m * No schematic (looted item) Grievance Striker Looted from N-K "Necrosis" in the Myyydril Caverns. Variation on the E5 Carbine. * Combat Level: 80 * Required Profession: None * Skill Mods: ** Carbine Accuracy: 10 ** Melee Defence: 10 * Damage: ** Base Type: Energy ** Damage: 113 - 225 * Range: 0-35m * No schematic (looted item) Kalranoos Carbine Awarded from Sordaan Xris' second hunting wager in Etyyy. * Combat Level: 50 * Damage Type: Energy/Electricity * Range: 0-50m * Stat caps: ** Damage Range: Min - 449, Elemental: ~160 ** Wound chance: ** SAC Range: 85 * Biolinked * No schematic (quest reward) Lithitanium Carbine This weapon is given by a Junk Dealer in Bestine after you have looted a Smooth Stone from a Tusken raider and traded it to the Junk Dealer. * Combat Level: 14 * Damage Type: * Range: * Stat caps: ** Max damage: ** Wound chance: ** SAC Range: * No schematic (traded item) Nym's Slugthrower Carbine A reward item from the Nym's Palace themepark. A unique look and sound, but cannot be crafted. * Combat Level Required: 80 * Skill Required: None * Damage ** Base Type: Kinetic ** Damage: 113 - 225 ** Elemental Type: Acid ** Elemental Damage: 19 * Other Stats: ** Range: 0-50m * No schematic (quest reward) Proton Carbine A Bounty Hunter's Carbine of choice. Quest reward from Carl Mosik on the Rryatt Trail of Kashyyyk. * Combat Level Required: 80 * Skill Required: Bounty Hunter * Damage ** Base Type: Energy ** Damage: 113 - 225 ** Elemental Type: Cold ** Elemental Damage: 20 * Other Stats: ** Range: 0-50m * No schematic (quest reward) Retribution * Combat Level: 72 * Required Profession: Bounty Hunter * Skill Mods: ** General Ranged Accuracy: 10 ** General Ranged Speed: 7 * Damage: ** Base Type: Energy ** Damage: 87 - 175 * Other Stats: ** Range: 0-35m Rilctur Carbine A variation on the Alliance Needler Carbine. * Combat Level: 64 * Skill Required: Bounty Hunter * Damage: ** Base Type: Energy ** Damage: 67 - 133 * Range: 0-35m * No schematic (looted item) Spec Ops Bola carbine Reward for completing Chapter 4 of the Secret of the Syren Quest. * Skill Mods: None * Combat Level Required: 80 * Skill Required: None * Damage ** Base Type: Energy ** Damage: 113 - 225 * Other Stats: ** Range: 0-50m * No schematic (reward item) SFOR Republic Carbine * Skill Mods: Precision: +11 * Combat Level Required: 88 * Skill Required: None * Damage ** Base Type: Energy ** Damage: 125 - 250 ** Elemental Type: Cold ** Elemental Damage: 14 * Other Stats: ** Range: 0-50m ** Effect Name: Coyn Acid Shock Reward for History Lesson II quest on Mustafar BlackScale "Hall Sweeper" Carbine The "Hall Sweeper" is a specially made carbine used to keep ultimate order in the tight corridors of the Avatar Space Platform. *Requirements: ** Combat Level Required: 80 ** Skill Required: None * Damage ** Base Type: Kinetic ** Damage: 113 - 225 ** Elemental Type: Cold ** Elemental Damage: 20 * Other Stats: ** Range: 0-50m Looted From the Avatar Platform Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons